1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique on a semiconductor device using a semiconductor thin film, and particularly to a semiconductor device constituted by a thin film transistor (TFT) using a crystalline silicon film and a method of fabricating the same.
Incidentally, in the present specification, the term “semiconductor device” means any devices functioning by using semiconductor characteristics. Thus, the semiconductor device includes not only a single semiconductor component such as a TFT, but also an electrooptical device or semiconductor circuit including TFTs and an electronic equipment having those.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a TFT used for an electrooptical device such as an active matrix type liquid crystal display device has been actively developed.
The active matrix type liquid crystal display device is a monolithic display device in which a pixel matrix circuit and a driver circuit are provided on the same substrate. Moreover, a system-on-panel having a built-in logic circuit such as a γ-correction circuit, a memory circuit, and a clock generating circuit has been also developed.
Since such a driver circuit and a logic circuit are required to perform a high speed operation, it is unsuitable to use a noncrystalline silicon film (amorphous silicon film) as an active layer. Thus, under the present circumstances, a TFT using a crystalline silicon film (single crystal silicon film or polysilicon film) as an active layer has been examined.
The present assignee has Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei. 7-130652 disclosing a technique for obtaining a crystalline silicon film on a glass substrate. The technique disclosed in the publication is such that a catalytic element for facilitating crystallization is added into an amorphous silicon film, and a heat treatment is carried out to obtain a crystalline silicon film. The entire disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
According to this technique, it is possible to greatly lower the crystallization temperature of the amorphous silicon film through the action of the catalytic element by 50 to 100° C., and is also possible to decrease a time required for crystallization down to ⅕ to 1/10.
However, when circuit performance comparable to a conventional LSI comes to be required for a circuit assembled with TFTs, such circumstances have occurred that it is difficult to fabricate a TFT having satisfactory performance to meet the specification by using a crystalline silicon film formed with a conventional technique.
Incidentally, in the present specification, a semiconductor thin film having crystallinity, such as a single crystal semiconductor thin film, a polycrystalline semiconductor thin film, and a microcrystalline semiconductor thin film, is generically referred to as a crystalline semiconductor thin film.